ERB Feedback
Here is a list of possible hints concerning Season 4. Future battles Suggestion Responses *Nice Peter said in a tweet that It's high time for a pirate ''(Blackbeard), ''a rematch (Hitler vs Vader 3), a scientist (or 2) ''(Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye), ''and a 2 on 2 battle.''The 2 on 2 battle is the only one that has not happened yet. *ERB responded to another comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". *ERB replied to a comment asking for One Direction vs The Beatles by saying: "We've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" *In Question Song 3, Nice Peter commented on the idea of Jim Henson vs Walt Disney as an excellent idea. *Lloyd replied to an AMA comment on Reddit about how the one name battle he is really pushing for is Conan The Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien. *During a Reddit AMA, user Epicnail asked about the possibilty of a sequel. Lloyd responded with, "I think so, yes. Aside from hitler vader we haven't done any rematches but the time may be approaching." *On September 10, Dante tweeted "Flip Mode would have these rappers' backs as their names imply. It's what they do with rhymes" when asked for a hint. Flipmode Squad was a rap group fronted by Busta Rhymes. "It's what they do with rhymes" implies that the rappers bust things, pointing to Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters. *In a Monday Show, Nice Peter said that he was shaving his head for an upcoming filming of a Season 4 battle. '''Character Hints' *Somebody asked that ERB would do a battle with Patton in it, such as Patton VS Rommel. ERB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an ERB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." *During a Reddit AMA, Steeler suggested to Lloyd, Indiana Jones vs James Bond. Lloyd responded by saying Indiana Jones has not been thrown around a lot but James Bond would be an excellent character to use. *In an ERB News video, Peter replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *In an episode of Mark Twain @ AOL, Mark Twain (played by Bryce Wissel) meets Lloyd and begs him to put him in a rap battle, and suggests that his opponent could be Edwin Abbot Abbot or Henry Brook Adams. This could hint to Bryce Wissel playing Mark Twain in a battle and possibly against either of the suggested opponents.www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcg3bXrKegc *On March 25th, ERB tweeted "2Bach", which may indicate Tupac or Bach being put in a battle. They could potentially face each other.www.twitter.com/ERBofHistory/status/448519562577719296 **In an ERB News video, Bach vs Macklemore was called a 'cool and very creative' suggestion.www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaXw6UJids *In an episode of Monday Show, Peter and Lloyd were trying on Wolverine claws and said that they may use them in a future rap battle. *On October 2nd, Peter left this image in his Twitter page with it saying "Getting ready for our first shoot on Monday". * On October 16th, Peter posted an Image on Instagram that hints at him playing Romeo. * On October 17th Peter posted a picture of the bike which resembles the bike from The Shining hinting Stanley Kurbrick The List Nice Peter asked the ERBoH Forum for suggestions. Later, Pete uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Lloyd looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. Some of them have already been revealed. Peter's Early August Visit *Confucius vs Socrates was going to happen, but there wasn't that much material to work with. Instead, there may be Yoda vs Conufcius or a philosophy rap battle involving Eastern Philosophy vs Western, featuring Confucius, Buddha, Sun Tzu, and possibly *Dalai Lama vs Nietzsche, Plato and Aristotle, but Peter said the Dalai Lama didn't fit very well. *Peter does not know what Frozen is, but has heard "Let it Go." That never stopped him from using Goku though, but it just dims the chances. *Peter likes the idea of Bach vs Tupac. *There may be another Vader vs Hitler, but they're looking for something else to start with. *Terminator vs Robocop is something "fresh". *Possibility of a sequel to Justin Bieber vs Beethoven, but Peter doesn't know how to make it into a story. *Ryu vs Scorpion is considered "meh". *Pete heard a "killer" Jack the Ripper idea when he was in England. *Jacksfilms is good. *Slenderman is "staying away from Peter's camp" *Joffrey vs Malfoy is considered. *Possibility for a sequel to Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Disney vs Henson is "on the list". *Amelia Earhart is considered, as well as Marie Antoinette. *Anne Frank is "hard to fuck with." *Churchill vs Teddy or FDR. *Peter likes the idea of Fidel Castro in a battle, particularly against Mao Zedong or Ho Chi Minh. *Jesus is an "old promise to a lot of fans". (so no?) *Peter proposed King Tut vs Montezuma. He's looking for King Tut suggestions. *Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters is on the table. *Zeus vs Thor was a favorite of Peter's. *When Basalt suggested Houdini vs Criss Angel, Pete replied saying that Houdini would crush Angel. *Peter thinks Ivan the Terrible vs Alexander the Great but the research is boring. *Alexander Graham Bell vs Mark Zuckerberg sounded like a good idea to Peter. *Johannes Gutenberg is fresh. *Peter suggested Cristiano Ronaldo vs Pele or Messi and Messi vs Maradona. *Wolverine vs Freddy is a "no-brainer". *Peter suggested Oprah vs Wonder Woman, JK Rowling vs Jane Austen, and Harriet Tubman as women battles. *Peter said to summarize, "rocky vs mussolini, jane austen vs jk rowling. jack the ripper vs hannibal. east vs west." *DeStorm Power might play Louis Armstrong. *Stevie Wonder vs Ray Charles was going to happen with Key & Peele, but Peter didn't love it. Key & Peele battles might also not be happening in Season 4 since they're working on a movie at the moment. *Peter didn't like Willy Wonka. *Dante liked "OJ Simpson vs Tiger Woods" but Peter didn't like OJ Simpson too much. *Peter told us to pick 6 of these battles: **Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell **Fidel Castro vs Chairman Mao **Confucius, Buddha and Sun Tzu vs Nietzsche, Socrates and Aristotle **Frederick Douglas vs Harriet Tubman **Frederick Douglas vs Thomas Jefferson **J. K. Rowling vs Jane Austen **Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter **Spielberg vs Hitchcock **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Anakin vs Young Hitler **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Kaiser Wilhelm II vs Emperor Palpatine **Amelia Earhart vs Neil Armstrong **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Rommel vs Han Solo **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Rommel vs Boba Fett *Tay Zonday would work for any abolitionist/civil rights person and Ryan Higa is considered to play Sun Tzu. *DanBull or Lloyd might play Churchill. *Lloyd might play FDR, but Peter also imagined himself playing him. *Peter is hoping Zach Sherwin will be in 1 or 2 battles. *Banner vs Hyde is dope, possibly with Sherwin as Banner and Lloyd as the Hulk. *There will be a dictator. *There will also be a director battle. *Peter likes the idea of Tobuscus as an actor. *Grace Helbig might be in a battle. *Peter likes the idea of GloZell as Oprah. *Link is a "no" for Peter. He said "Link can go eat dicks." *Ellen DeGeneres vs Oprah is also a "no", he'd rather have Oprah vs a man. *The Fine Bros might play Lewis and Clark with Smosh as Bill and Ted. *Peter said Markiplier has a nice voice, meaning he may be in a battle. *Katniss is a maybe. *A Halloween battle is something they want to do but it's hard to time. *Peter loved the idea of JFK vs Caesar. *The rapper Doc Brown might play a character. *George RR Martin vs JK Rowling and Steve Irwin vs Bear Grylls are also possibilities. References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4